


Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally returned to the flat they shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

 

 

**Title:** Why Do Fools Fall In Love?  
 **Fandom:** Torchwood **  
** **Author** **:** [ ](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack, (Jack/Ianto)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Jack finally returned to the flat they shared.  
 **Warnings:** Set after COE, Angst.  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game   
**Rating:** G

  
“Why do fools fall in love?”

The words of the song blared from the radio in the SUV. Jack hit the off button, cutting off the lively music and drove in silence for the last few minutes. He slid easily into the parking space that hadn't been used in a good few months, climbed out the vehicle slowly, locked it securely and then headed towards his destination.

Jack had the keys to the flat in his hand long before he reached the door, the key that would open the front door already poised in his fingers to slip into the lock but when he found himself confronted by the wooden object he stopped. Still uncertain he was ready to do this he hesitated, almost turned away to hurry back to the SUV and run away again.

Instead Jack closed his eyes, mentally built himself up and before he could change his mind again he opened them, pushed the key firmly into the lock and turned it.

The flat was dark, it had the faint smell of abandonment hanging in the air. Jack stepped inside and flicked on the light, the first thing he saw was Ianto's denim jacket hanging on one of the hooks in the hallway. Jack closed the door, moved towards the jacket and reached out to grasp one of the sleeves in his hand. Memories of the first time they met flooding his mind when his hand grasped the denim fabric of the garment.

Releasing it quickly as he felt the tears pricking at his eyes he forced them back, like he had been doing to often recently and ventured further into the flat. He found himself first in the kitchen, the sight of the state of the art coffee machine covered in dust on one of the counter tops, discarded and unused made him leave the room again, chocking down the sob that threatened to escape his throat.

The living room was even worse, the DVD box on the coffee table reminding him of the last night they had spent together in the flat, an evening of relaxing after a long day at work. He could see they curled up on the sofa together, watching the film while stealing kisses until their passion has got the best of them and they finally made it to the bedroom already half naked to fulfil their need for each other.

Jack let the tear that escaped his eye unchecked roll down his cheek. He took a deep breath and headed for the bedroom, stepping inside to be confronted by the sight of the unmade bed, left hastily in the early hours of the morning. The few clothes that had been stripped off there still strewn all over the floor, the indents of their heads still evident in the pillows and the duvet a half tangled mess before him.

He tore his eyes away from the bed and opened the wardrobe door, fingers trailing over the fabric of the suits and shirts hanging neatly within beside his own clothes. He pulled out one of his favourite suit jackets and held it close but it didn't give him what he required. The jacket only smelt of the dry cleaners, nothing of his lover remained in the fabric.

Jack hung it back carefully, shut the wardrobe door again and walked over to the window, pulling back the still closed curtain a little way to stare outside. The dull, wet and windy day perfect setting the mood perfectly for the day. He let the curtain drop back into place again, more tears joining the first in their trail down his cheeks and turned back to face the bed.

Without removing either his coat or boots Jack drew back the duvet and lay down upon the bed, he pulled the duvet over him and then took Ianto's pillow into his arms to hold it tightly. When the intoxicating scent of his lover assailed his senses it toppled him completely over the edge, the silent tears turning into heart-wrenching sobs at the loss of his lover until exhausted he fell into sleep. His last thought, the words of the song he had turned off so abruptly earlier.

“Why do fools fall in love?”

The End.


End file.
